Apocalyptic Dawn
Apocalyptic Dawn is a techtree for GAE. At the moment, it only includes the UNATF faction, though plans exist for a future opposing faction. It also boasts over 30 scripted scenarios, 81 maps, and 3 tilesets (Dark Forest, Winter Forest, Evergreen). Designed as a futuristic, military-based faction, it was the first full GAE mod to ever be completed, and thus, offers many unique functions including water units, effects, emanations, special particle projectiles, auto-returning, auto-healing/repairing, extra lua commands for scenario scripting, and more. Apocalyptic Dawn's UNATF faction boasts 31 standard units and 4 scenario only units, a higher than normal unit count. The units are very diverse, ranging from the powerful, short-ranged Flamethrower, to the quick Special Op. There's the brutal Tank, the lightening fast Humvee, the standard Infantry, the anti-infantry Grenadier, and the long range Howitzer. Official description History Apocalyptic Dawn, then under the name "Military", was originally conceived in 2008, but the original release could not get a functional AI. That version of Apocalyptic Dawn was wildly different, sporting two factions with a much more futuristic twist, including robots, among others. Later that year, the creator, Omega, decided to revitalize Apocalyptic Dawn with version 2, which would bring it down to one, more realistic faction, which could promise a fun and functional experience. It worked, and Apocalyptic Dawn as it is now, was born. Over time, though, it underwent several changes to keep up with changing GAE technology, including adding water units and more effects to several units, utilizing those GAE functions. For version 3, the scope of the project was expanded and it was renamed from "Military" to the current "Apocalyptic Dawn". Factions At the moment, only the UNATF, or United Nations Armed Task Force faction exists. However, plans for an unnamed cult faction exist and is planned for the next major version. UNATF The UNATF is the good guys in the mod's storyline, opposing the destructive cult faction. They are a well armed United Nations army capable of saving or destroying the world. With units ranging from the basic Infantry to the more advanced Special Op to the powerful Tank, most units have ranged attacks, with several units having multiple different attack types. Resources *Gold *Metal *Wood *Food Maps Scenarios Attack and armor types Downloads Apocalyptic Dawnhas downloads for different Operating Systems. At the moment, version 3.0 detailed in this article is not yet released due to dependency on a later, stabler version of GAE, so all downloads are for version 2.4, the last stable release. OS-independent 7zip package This can be used on any operating system, and will require 7zip or an archive program capable of extracting 7zip files to open. It contains all the core data, which can be copied to a Glest Directory, as well as executables for both Windows and Linux, should you need them. Download Windows installer This is recommended for Windows users, as it makes installation easy and painless, especially for those who are not very tech-experienced. Download Linux installer An alternative to the 7zip package, Linux users can use their installer. Download Official site Apocalyptic Dawn's official site is http://apocalyptic-dawn.glestguide.co.cc. The site boasts a large collection of screenshots, information, downloads, etc. Image gallery 2f.jpg|An army massing after an enemy attack. Military1b.jpg|Our well constructed base early in the game. 10f.jpg|The Apocalyptic Dawn main menu screen. 9f.jpg|Attacking the foe! 7f.jpg|Fighting through all weather. See also *UNATF *List of Mods Category:Apocalyptic Dawn Category:Techtrees Category:Mods